Not Really A Hero
by hammanop
Summary: It all started the day my family was killed. I swore I'd get revenge for their deaths, no matter the cost, so I joined EARTH in hopes I'd be able to find that woman. But I definitely wasn't expecting to unleash a frozen monster in the process. AU, OCs
1. File 1: Introduction

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon!

Warnings: Fighting. Cussing. Inexperienced writing.

Extra Note: I re-did parts of this chapter because I realized after reading the first review that I really did mess up.

Farla, thank you so much. Reviews like what you gave me are what I need to help my writing improve. I never knew about some of the things that you mentioned, and for that I'm really grateful. I really am.

And this is for everyone. I'm sorry if my writing ruined your reading experience. I'll put more of an effort into making sure the story flows better and it's more enjoyable. Thanks, everyone.

* * *

><p>I know that there are a bunch of crime-fighting caped crusaders out there like Golbatman and Joltikman, but they can only help so much. And I know for a fact that they only fight for their cities so they can't be depended on for far away fights. I guess it's that home-pride or something.<p>

Anyways, everybody – I hope – knows that the real heroes are the ones we take for granted. The many Officer Jennys and Nurse Joys, as well as pokemon rangers. Then there's me. I'm my own hero. I don't really follow anyone and I do what I want. Well, there's Tree, but he's an exception.

My only friends right now are my trusty sewaddle, Sai, who's been with me ever since I was five, and my little joltik, Tory, who joined me a year later.

Since I travel alone I don't have have to worry about a secret identity in order to protect myself or my loved ones.

It would be useless anyways.

I lost my family on the day _that _woman showed up. I'll never, never forgive her. When I find her she'll definitely pay. I'll make her wish she'd never met me. With my own hands...I'll kill her.

O O O

"Are you sure that this is the place?" I asked. Tory, who was perched on my head, started sparking. "All right, all right! I was just making sure," I grumbled and continued scaling the wall. It was a good thing I had my hair up in a ponytail, otherwise it would be frizzing up by now with all the static.

I grabbed another stone and pulled myself up, panting slightly. Tory could have saved us some time by making a ladder of string shot, but _no_. He kept insisting that he was trying to 'conserve' his energy. And Sai was busy patrolling the building for what we were hoping was inside, which left _me_ to scale this horrible wall on my own.

I probably didn't have to go up to the roof, but I wasn't sure how good the security was on the ground, and I knew from experience and movies that the roof was the best way to go.

I reached out for the next stone, but my hand slipped and my knee collided with the wall. I cursed and reached up for the stone again, successfully grabbing it this time. Tory pushed down on my head with his front legs.

"Jolt jol?" he asked out of concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I answered, then winced slightly when I brought my leg up. I ignored the pain and continued climbing until we reached the top. When my head reached the eave Tory jumped off and scuttled over to the middle of the roof where I noticed Sai was waiting, just like we had planned. Grinning, I hoisted myself up and ducked down as I jogged towards them.

"Did you find him?" I asked. Sai nodded and motioned towards the roof window, where a section of it was opened. "Awesome," I held out my arms, and Sai jumped up onto my right shoulder and Tory took my left, "all right, then. Here we go!"

I ran towards the open window and dived into the small opening. The wind rushed past my ears as I fell into the building. There was a hissing sound coming from both sides of me. I measured the distance I had left before I hit the ground, and timed my landing. I grunted as I spun in the air and wrapped myself in the sticky goo that was now connected to the ceiling. I fell a little more before the goo tightened around my waist and left me hovering a foot above ground.

Sai and Tory jumped off of me and landed on the ground. Sai turned back towards me and shot a razor leaf, effectively cutting the string shot that was holding me in the air. I landed on all fours, then stood up, rubbing my waist with one hand as Sai and Tory climbed back on my shoulders. I petted them both on their heads.

"Great string shot, guys," I said, "but it still needs a little work." Sai rubbed my face apologetically, while Tory just rolled his eyes. "All right, Sai, which way do we go?" I scanned the room and noticed that we were in some sort of lounge, because there was a bar in the corner and a lot of couches and tables decorating the place. It was the sort of place a night club would look like. Sai looked around and motioned towards the hallway in front of us.

I began walking, but froze when I heard voices coming from down the hall. I promptly rolled behind a couch and peered over the side. There were two men casually walking towards were we were, and laughing about whether or not they should steal some of the alcohol that was kept at the bar.

I didn't know if they were joking or not, but it still caused me to growl in disgust. I slapped a hand over my mouth, immediately regretting what I just did.

"Did you hear that?" the one on the left asked the other.

"Yeah..." the other replied. I heard a clicking sound, and when I looked again I saw that they were both armed with pokeballs.

I turned back and whispered orders to Sai and Tory, "Tory, Sai, you guys know what to do." They nodded in unison, then proceeded to carry out their orders. Tory jumped over the couch followed closely by Sai with both of the guards in their sights.

The guards spotted them, but before they could shout Tory shot a wave of electricity at them that instantly paralyzed them. Sai swooped in and wrapped the guards in string shot from their mouth to their waists, effectively trapping their arms. Both of them let out muffled cries then toppled over onto the ground. Their pokeballs fell to the ground and rolled off to the side.

I jumped over the couch and over to Sai and Tory. The guards glared at me and struggled against their restraints, but I ignored them.

"We have to find him _now_ before they find out we're here and set off the alarm!" I exclaimed quietly. Sai nodded and dashed down a hall, with Tory following closely behind. I was about to follow, but hesitated and glanced at the two lone pokeballs that were lying on the ground. I picked them up and tossed them so that they landed on the couch that I had previously hidden behind.

"There," I faced the two guards, "now you know where they are."

Then, I rushed to catch up to Sai and Tory as we made our way through the hallways, knocking out the random guard or two that had the misfortune to be in our way. I had Sai tie them up while Tory used his string shot to stick the guards' pokeballs to the ceiling so they couldn't reach them easily.

We took a couple stairways leading down, and as we ran I noticed how the building seemed to get older the lower we went.

There was mold and grime streaking along on the walls. And there were various spots on the walls where paint was starting to flake and peel off.

I found it somewhat ironic as to how ignorant people could be to their surroundings. The people who attended this night-club had no idea about what evil business happened under their noses. Literally.

Sai suddenly made a sharp turn to the right, and just as I was about to make the turn as well when I heard Sai cry out in alarm. Suddenly, I saw Sai come flying towards me, and I instinctively extended my arms as she landed in them.

With a shock, I realized that Sai had been knocked out. Tory jumped in front of us protectively and sparked angrily.

"Wow. I didn't think that it would be very easy for someone to break into here. Much less a little girl like you. How old are you anyways? Ten? Twelve?"

I growled and turned to glare at the owner of the voice. It was a boy, who looked a little older than myself, but maybe by a year or two at the most. There was a bisharp standing in front of him, which I assumed had been the one to knock out Sai.

"Listen well, Blondie," I growled, "first off, I'm eighteen, and second, I'm going to kill you for hurting Sai." I set Sai on the ground behind me. Then I assumed a battle position by bringing my fists up. Blondie snickered again.

"That's an overstatement, isn't it? Even if you do manage to defeat me, I've already alerted everyone else to your presence," he eyed Tory and looked like he was trying not to burst out into laughter, "and I doubt that you'll get far with that little thing by your side. It doesn't look very tough."

"_He_ is a lot stronger than he looks, Blondie," I snarled. This guy was really starting to piss me off. Even though his bisharp was strong enough to knock out Sai, I doubted he would be lucky a second time. Anyways, in Sai's defense, she had been caught by surprise.

"Oh? Is he really? I think I'll take you up on that then," he pointed at Tory and I with a strange gleam in his green eyes, "get ready to knock 'em out, Bisharp."

"Bi!" The blades on Bisharp's arms glinted in the light as he brought them up. He glanced back at Blondie and waited for his orders. Tory sparked again and was about to release an attack, but I stopped him by tapping him on his head. His feet scuttled in surprise, then he turned to look at me.

"Take care of Sai, Tory," I said, "I can handle this." Tory hesitated, but when I gave him a look he nodded reluctantly and moved over to where I had laid Sai down. He watched me silently, and inhaling deeply I readied myself. I glanced over at Blondie, who suddenly looked very nervous.

"You're fighting?" he shifted on his feet.

"Yes," I put my hands on my hips, "got a problem with that, Blondie?"

"Well, I was expecting a _pokemon_ battle."

"What," I sneered at him, "too scared you'll lose?"

He glared at me, "No, I won't lose! I've waited too long for this!" I stared at him in surprise. What was that supposed to mean? Had I met him somewhere before?

Blondie pointed at me, "Knock her out, Bisharp, but...don't hurt her, okay?" Bisharp nodded his head, then shot towards me.

I startled at Bisharp's speed, but quickly recovered and narrowed my eyes in concentration. Bisharp was running in a straight line towards me, which meant that I could use that technique. But for that to work, the timing had to be just right.

Time seemed to slow down for each second that passed as I studied Bisharp's every movement.

Over the years I noticed that there was almost always a pattern in a fight. The trick to winning a battle was to figure out that pattern and then use it to your advantage. It was fairly simple for me to anticipate where Bisharp was planning on striking. Now, I just had to wait.

He was a five feet away...four...three...NOW! I jumped over Bisharp's head just as he swung out at me with one of his blades. Using my momentum, I swung my leg out behind me and managed to connect with the back of his head.

I winced. Bisharp's steel body wasn't the best thing to kick. But nonetheless, I still managed to hurt him as he let out a cry of pain and fell face first onto the ground. Blondie's eyes widened in surprise, then they narrowed with anger and frustration.

"Bisharp! What are you doing! Get up and knock her out already!" Bisharp shook his head as through trying to clear it, and got up slowly. Then, he drew up his arms and lunged at me again. I brought my hands up.

When Bisharp was close enough I feigned jumping over his head again. Bisharp fell for the trick and his arm extended upwards. Acting quickly, I grasped Bisharp's arm while being careful to avoid the blade.

With a shout I threw Bisharp over my shoulder. He sailed through the air and crashed into the wall. He let out a strangled cry, slid down the wall, and remained still.

Panting, I wiped at my brow and turned to glare at Blondie who looked like he was about ready to pass out, wet himself, or both. As he should be. I walked up to him and grabbed him by the collar with one hand. It didn't matter that he was about three inches taller than me. As long as you had the confidence and the strength you could make the toughest opponent bow at your feet.

I shook him a little, "All right, Blondie. The only reason I'm here is to find a pokemon. And since you work here, I'm guessing that you know who I'm talking about, right?" His green eyes stared into mine.

"Yes...but..."

I growled and shook him again, "I'm not going to wait! I'm not going to play these fucking games right now. Especially not now since you've alerted everyone else that I'm here." I grabbed his arm and tossed him over my shoulder so that he landed on his back. He let out a gasp and screwed his eyes shut in pain. I stepped on his chest and dug my heel into his gut. "Tell me what I want to know! NOW!"

Blondie grabbed my leg."W-wait please! I-I know Tree. And I'm part of EARTH, too. Your name's Kyra, right?"

"What?" I stumbled off of him in surprise. Blondie coughed and looked at my face.

"Tree always jokes about how your his 'budding acorn', right?" I stared at his face in surprise, but when I saw him look up at me hopefully I frowned and kicked him in the side. Blondie grunted and grabbed at his side, then burst into a fit of coughing. I saw specks of red appear on the ground.

"Anyone could know that," I snarled, "if you really want me to believe you and let you live then I need something that not everyone knows about." Blondie groaned in pain.

"Well, t-there's three main divisions. Sky, Ground, and Sea. Even though you join them for missions you're not really a part of them. You have your own section that's called...it's called..."

"Well? Spit it out..." I was starting to half-believe him. He was right. Had he said that I belonged to either one of the three main divisions I would have knocked him out right then and there. And to know that I have my own division...maybe he is part of EARTH. But I needed to be sure. He still could have gotten this information from anyone in the organization. If he could get _my_ division's name correct and then pass my second test, then, and only then would I believe him.

Blondie took in a ragged breath and looked at my face again, "Now I remember...your division has no name or title whatsoever, does it?" he laughed dryly, "You're the only member in your division."

I looked at the ground, "That's right...but you still could have gotten that from anybody," I looked at him, "there's this last test that I want to give before I decide whether or not I should believe you."

Blondie looked hopeful, "Yeah. Ask away. I want to let you know that I'm on your side. Whatever it takes I'll do it." I narrowed my eyes at him. I wasn't sure why he was so determined to get me to believe him. Maybe he thought that I was serious when I said I'd kill him. I'd never kill anyone though. Sure, I'd mortally wound them or even incapacitate them, but I would never kill someone. I wasn't like _her._

I opened my mouth. "When you were initiated into the organization, what pokemon did Tree have by his side?"

Blondie sat up, while gripping at his side. He winced when he made too quick a movement. "Tree had...an elgyem when I arrived." I moved towards him threateningly. He put his arms up. "Wait, wait! But, it just recently evolved into a beheeyem!" I moved away.

"And do you remember the elgyem-" I shook my head, "no, the beheeyem giving you a sort of key after you were accepted?" Blondie's eyes widened in surprise.

"A key!" he looked at the ground frantically as though it contained the key I was talking about. "I don't remember getting a key at all." I moved towards him. He gave me a panicked look and tried scrambling away. "Wait! Please! I don't know what you're talking about! I never got a key!"

"Just shut up for a second, would you?" I snapped. Blondie shut his mouth and stayed still as I bent down next to him. I reached out for his right hand and took him by the wrist.

"I'll let you in on a little secret," I positioned his hand so that his palm was facing me, "everyone's got a key, but they don't know about it." Blondie opened his mouth, but I silenced him with a glare.

"This _key_ is something Tree's beheeyem, Barak^, put on everyone. It's a little something Tree came up with himself in case we need to know who's legit and who's not...you know how beheeyem communicate through flashing the lights on their hands?" Blondie nodded, albeit a little hesitantly, "Well, beheeyem also use their hands to perform their attacks. So all the while new initiates thought that Barak was talking to them, he was actually using hidden power to place the key on everyone."

"But..." Blondie looked at me confused, "just what exactly is the 'key'?"

"I'll show you..." I brought my right hand over to Blondie's hand that was already facing me and placed it so that both of our hands were just an inch away from each other. "Watch..."

I pushed my hand onto his and entwined our fingers. Blondie's face turned red but his expression soon turned to one of surprise when three circles of light appeared on the back of his hand, and on mine as well. The circles of light resembled beheeyem's colored fingers, red, yellow and green. And much like how beheeyem could communicate, the circles of light began flashing.

I always loved seeing the key, it was so pretty. But time was of the essence. I pulled my hand away from his and watched as the lights began to dim and fade, then completely disappear. I glanced at Blondie, and almost snickered from the look of awe, surprise, and disbelief on his face.

He started looking back and forth from my face to his hand. "How...why...what?"

"And that's the key. Tree doesn't want it to be well known because then many of our enemies would try mimicking it to deceive our members. It only works when members' right hands touch. Only the leaders of each division should know about this...and myself, so I don't want you to go blabbing about it. I only used it seeing as how this case called for it, and now I know that you are who you say you are." I stood up and held out my hand for him.

Blondie took it gratefully, "Thanks," he said. I waited until he was fully back on his feet, and as he began brushing himself off.

"You good?" I asked, smiling as sweetly as I could.

"Uh, yeah. Thanks," he gave me a tentative smile.

"That's nice, now come here." Blondie gave me a confused look before he moved closer to me. When he was close enough, I punched him.

He let out a grunt of surprise, fell down and groaned in pain, cradling his cheek. He glared up at me. "What was that for!"

"_That_," I crossed my arms, "was for attacking us for no reason at all. What the hell were you thinking attacking a fellow member like that! I don't even know your name! Wait...did you even alert the guards that we're here?" Blondie stood up slowly, but moved away so that he was somewhat far way, and safe from me striking at him again. He was still cradling his cheek.

"My name's Jason, but I go by Jace. And I never alerted the guards. Besides I couldn't do that even if I wanted to because I'm not a real guard, I'm just wearing a disguise. They'd find out sooner or later," he glanced at me nervously, "and I only said that stuff to provoke you."

"Well, it worked, _Jason_," I growled, balling my hands up into fists. Jason backed up nervously.

"But I only did it because I wanted to battle you!" When I gave him a questioning look he continued, "see, I'm a new recruit, but no matter where I went I always heard people talking about you. They said things like how you were the strongest one there besides Tree, and that no matter who challenged you you couldn't be beaten. So I started dreaming about battling you, and even defeating you. But, I also heard that you're almost never around, and even when you are you always decline having a battle with someone-"

"That's because I'm almost always about to leave for a mission. And of course people always ask me when I'm busy so I _have_ to decline. I don't have the leisure time like they do," I grumbled, and glared at the wall. Jason looked at me unsure about what to do, so I waved for him to continue.

"Anyways, I heard some of the higher ups talking about how you were going to be coming here for your next mission-" I shook my head in annoyance, they were such blabber-mouths, "-and I thought that if I could somehow come here and find you, then I could help you finish early, and then I could actually battle you. I got carried away, though, and decided to battle you here. I was surprised, though, because you were the one fighting, not your joltik, or your sewaddle."

I gasped. "That reminds me," I turned to look over at Tory and the still unconscious Sai. When Tory saw me looking at him, his eyes narrowed in anger, and he started sparking for being somewhat forgotten. I ignored him, and turned back to glare at Jason, "I still need to kill you for hurting Sai, don't I?" Jason's eyes widened in surprise and horror.

"K-kill!" he moved away as I advanced on him with my fists up. "Wait, please, Kyra! I have something that can help!" I stopped, but mainly from the surprise that he used my name. I crossed my arms.

"What is it?" I growled. Jason glanced at me warily before reaching into his belt bag. He brought his hand out which was holding something yellow.

"Here," he opened his hand to reveal two max-revives. My eyes widened in surprise.

"Where did you get _those_? They're so rare. Even I have a limited amount of them." Jason shrugged.

"I'm pretty good at finding things like this. I have about fifteen in my bag, and I have a bunch more in my room at HQ. But what I really like collecting are evolution stones. I have at least ten of each type. Oh, and fossils. Those are pretty cool, too." Jason had a dreamy look on his face.

"That's insane," I shook my head in disbelief, "even the most well known pokemon excavator has trouble finding any of those things." Jason just shrugged again, and tossed a max-revive towards me. I caught it and was about to protest about using it, but Jason was already over at Bisharp and giving him his own max-revive.

I walked over to Sai, and bent down taking her in my arms. Tory scuttled up my arm and rested on my head. I could tell that Tory was still seething about me forgetting him, because he kept letting out little static shocks. It was either that, or he was angry at Jason, whom Tory was watching right now. I guess he still didn't trust him.

Cringing from a particularly powerful shock, I placed the max-revive into Sai's mouth and waited. Her eyes shot open, and she jumped out of my arms onto the ground.

"Se, wa! Se, wa!" she spun around in a circle. I smiled and pet her on the head.

"Glad to see you're all right, Sai," I said with a smile, "but you still need to rest up a bit." I grabbed Sai's pokeball from my waist and pointed it at her. "Return." A red light shot out, engulfing Sai and pulling her into the pokeball. I placed it back on on my waist and turned to see that Jason and Bisharp were waiting for me.

Although Jason looked a little more at ease, Bisharp was glaring at me warily like I was about to attack him again. Actually, something was bothering me, if Jason was a part of EARTH, why wasn't I told by anyone that Jason was assigned here. Why would they assign him anyways? I never need backup. It didn't make any sense. Even if there hadn't been time to tell me before I'd left, Tree definitely wouldn't have left me in the dark.

"So, _Jason-_"

Jason groaned, "I told you. I go by Jace." I ignored him.

"-why didn't anyone tell me that you were sent here? Everyone at HQ knows that I can handle myself, so I don't know why they sent you." Jason blanched, and he and Bisharp shared a look.

Jason laughed nervously, "Well, that's a funny story actually," he rubbed his neck, "see, I did ask Tree if he would send me here to help you out with the mission..."

"Uh huh...go on,"

"But he denied my request and told me to just stay at HQ. But I couldn't pass an opportunity up like this, so I decided to go anyways," he laughed nervously, "really funny, huh?"

I punched him again. Only this time, I nailed him in the gut.

"OW!" he doubled over in pain, while Bisharp jumped in between us and pointed a bladed arm at me threateningly. "Will you stop doing that! It hurts like heck!"

"Then maybe you should have actually used your brain before you came here. I could have seriously hurt you!"

"But you just did seriously hurt me! Besides, everything's fine now, isn't it?"

"Just-" I pinched the bridge of my nose and sighed in annoyance. "Do you know where the lillipup that was kidnapped is being held at? We've really wasted too much time here."

"Yeah...I think its being kept on B5, which is just on the next floor down," he groaned in pain, "Bisharp, help me up please..." Bisharp pointed threateningly at me, as though warning me not to move, before going over to Jason and helping him up. Once Jason was standing, he looked at me.

"Well?" I gestured down the hallway impatiently. "Aren't you going to lead the way, Sherlock?

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Follow me then," he hissed in pain, then began walking down the hall. I followed after him, with Tory still on my head.

Bisharp kept glaring daggers at me every time I got too close for his liking, and it really was getting a little annoying. I guess he didn't trust me...along with the fact that I beat him, I don't think we were getting off to a good start. I sighed.

Now that I was thinking about it, there weren't too many guards on this floor. There was just one, and Jason, but technically he wasn't a guard. Suddenly, I heard voices shout out from down the hallway. I silently cursed at myself. I just had to jinx it.

I was readying for a fight, but Jason put a finger to his lips and motioned for me to stay quiet.

"I'll handle this. I don't think they know where you're at yet, so I'll lead them off. They still think I'm one of them." I nodded, hoping that whatever he had planned it would work. He crouched down and began limping out into the hall like he was injured, with Bisharp following along behind him also feigning being injured. I peered from around the corner to see what they would do.

"Hey! Someone! Help me!" he cried. Then he dropped to the ground. Out of the four guards only one of them rushed over to Jason.

"Kid! What happened to you!" he dropped down on one knee and moved his hands around like he wanted to help Jason, but was unsure of what to do.

"I was attacked, Sir!" Jason coughed for effect. "I think it was an imposter. He jumped me in the hall, attacked me and my pokemon and made a beeline for the stairs leading to the roof. It looked like he was holding something, too, but I wasn't able to see what it was."

The guard placed a hand on Jason's shoulder, "You did good, Son. Don't worry about it. You go warn the others, and we'll go up and try to catch who it was, all right?"

"Yes, Sir," Jason nodded. The guard clapped him on the shoulder before standing up and motioning for the others to follow him. They started running back the way they came, and before long their pounding footsteps grew quieter until they were finally gone.

I walked over to Jason, "Pretty good acting, Jason," I complimented. He shrugged.

"Eh," he stood and brushed himself off, "I used to take theater in high-school."

I looked down the hallway where the guards had run off down, "That one guy seemed really nice. Not like the others I've met so far."

Jason nodded, "Yeah. He was the only one who gave me tips as I was the 'new guy'. I didn't want to fight him, so I thought it'd be best to mislead them to the roof." I didn't get a chance to reply as Jason began walking away, then turned into the stairwell.

Luckily, the rest of the way was relatively empty. That is, until we saw a guarded door, to which Jason said was the room where the lillipup was being held. I turned towards Jason.

"Tory will stun them, and then Bisharp can knock them out. Sound good?" I whispered. Jason nodded, and nudged Bisharp to make sure that he got the message. I waited until the two guards were too bored and distracted to react quickly to the attack.

I pointed at them and Tory let loose a shock wave. While they were stunned, Bisharp moved in behind them and hit them at the base of their heads, effectively knocking them out. Jason and I ran up towards the door, stepping over the unconscious guards.

Jason grabbed the door handle and tried turning it, but it rattled instead. "Damn it! It's locked!"

"Move," I ordered. Jason moved out of the way and gave me a confused look. I backed up a little bit before kicking the door open with a grunt.

"Well...that's one way to do it," Jason murmured. I ignored him and bounded into the room. Tory had jumped onto my back in the process, and took his spot on my head again.

I looked around expecting to see a cage of some sort with a frightened, little lillipup cowering in it, but I didn't see anything. I growled in frustration, but froze in horror when I noticed what was on the table.

Jason walked in, "Did you find it?" When he saw my expression, he turned and followed my line of sight. "Wait...that's...but it can't be...Can it?" He moved over to the table and peered at the statue that was in the glass case. I backed up, accidentally knocking into a table and knocking over the vase that had been on top of it. I fell onto the ground, and Jason glanced at me worriedly.

"Are you okay, Kyra?" he walked over and knelt in front of me. "You look a little pale." I grabbed at my head and shook it.

"This is impossible."

"What's impossible?" Jason grabbed my arms. "Tell me what's happening, Kyra. I don't understand." I looked at him. He must have sensed how distressed I was because he was frowning.

"I know who kidnapped the lillipup," I stated, "and if we want to be alive at the end of this then we have to leave. Now."

* * *

><p>Cliff-hanger! Maybe...? Anyways. Thanks for reading, and I'll update soon...<p>

^Did you know, that in Hebrew, Barak means 'flash of light' or 'lightning'? I thought it was pretty fitting. I got this on a website for boys names, so please excuse me if it's incorrect.

Please review! Or alert, so then I know that you like this. They help motivate me to write quicker. And if my writing stinks, please let me know so then I can work on improving it.


	2. File 2: Escape Plan AlphaBeta

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon otherwise I'd make this part of the show!

Anyways, back to the story. Um...Despite being an inexperienced and probably somewhat horrible author please enjoy?

* * *

><p>Jason grabbed me by the shoulders, "What do you mean by that, Kyra?" his voice was shaky. I was probably scaring him, but how could I not in this kind of situation. I squeezed my eyes shut and tried taking in deep breaths, but they only ended up as small gasps.<p>

It was too soon. Even after years of searching and preparation, I still wasn't ready. This wasn't how I planned it at all. I was supposed to find some sort of lead, and then after storming the building I would find her on the highest floor, sipping champagne or whatever it was super villains did in their spare time.

Sai and Tory would be with me, and then after an intense fight we'd finally be able to have the revenge we'd been looking for for so long. And we'd be able to live happily ever after. Was I really so naïve that I'd believe it would have worked out like I wanted it to?

Then I vaguely realized that Jason was trying to get my attention.

"-ra! What's wrong! Please, Kyra! Tell me what's going on!" I focused my eyes on him, and realized that my hands were clutching the front of his shirt. I startled and shoved him away, making him fall down with a grunt.

"Urgh..." he groaned and rubbed his bottom. "The hell was that for! I was just trying to help!" I ignored him, and used the wall to help prop myself upright.

How could I be stupid enough to let myself drift off like that? Especially in the middle of a mission. It doesn't matter that I've finally found her. I've got to focus on rescuing the lillipup, and as well as worry about Mr. Newbie here who was actually dumb enough to go on a mission without permission.

I felt Tory shift on my head. His body was pressed closely to me, and I could hear him letting out small whimpers. So he knew what was going on? How could he not, there was only one person we knew who was able to do something like this. Of course Tory would be remembering that day as well.

"Kyra?"

I gave him an annoyed look, then continued walking over to the trophy case where the lillipup statue was. Jason followed behind me, quiet, and Bisharp followed as well. The ringing clang of his footsteps on the tile floor reverberated throughout the room. They weren't loud enough that they could easily be heard from the outside, but it was still making me a little nervous.

I stopped right in front of the trophy case and fingered it from the top to the bottom, resting my finger on the little lever that was located on the base. From what I could remember I just had to slide it down, and then the lillipup would be free.

Just before Jason could ask me, once again, what I was doing, I began to slide the lever down and continued until it was as far down as it could go. I heard Jason gasp in surprise, but I ignored him and picked up the glass cover, setting it down to the side.

Kneeling down so that I was eye-level with the table, I scanned over the little lillipup that was now cowering against the trophy case base which had been its home for who knows how long. Now I just had to earn the lillipup's trust.

"Lillipup," my voice was soft, "my name is Kyra. I'm here to save you and bring you back home with your family." Lillipup just growled at me and backed away, the fur on his back bristling. I reached into my pocket and brought out the collar Lillipup's owner had given me, in case I needed something to gain its trust with.

Lillipup's eyes widened at the sight of the collar. "Don't you know what this is Lillipup? Susie gave it to me. She really misses you." Lillipup glanced up at me, then back at the collar. "Please, Lillipup. Let me help you."

I really wasn't expecting him to jump into my arms, crying with those tears that only pokemon could cry with, and letting out small hiccups of 'pup' every now and then. I clipped his collar back on and stroked his head lovingly, holding him close. "There, there, Sweetie. Don't cry anymore, you're safe with me."

"W-wait a second, Kyra!" Jason called out in a hushed tone. I froze and realized that I was already halfway out of the door. Jason half ran up to me, with Bisharp following closely. "What the heck just happened? That lillipup was supposed to be a statue, but now it's an actual lillipup! This doesn't make any sense!"

I exhaled sharply and turned to glare at him, causing him to flinch back. "I'll waste time if I explain now, so I'll explain back at HQ. Right now we need to get out of here. _You've_ already wasted too much of my precious mission time." And with that I turned and resumed walking out of the room with Tory on my head and Lillipup in my arms.

"Kyra, that's not fair," Jason whined following after me. I sighed, but didn't reply since I felt my patience with him was on the verge of snapping.

"You know what, Jason? If you can find a way out of here without us running into anyone then I just might forgive you."

"But, Kyr-"

"Stop!" I gave him the most venomous glare I could muster, "I swear that if you say my name one more time I'll string you up over a durant hill, and watch as they pick your bones clean. Or would you prefer to be like Prometheus and have a vullaby pick at your insides for an eternity?"

"I-I'll stop," Jason stuttered, visibly shrinking under my gaze.

"Good. Now where to?"

"Well, there's an emergency exit on the next floor up. I'm pretty sure that there shouldn't be anyone there. I learned about it by eavesdropping on some of the other guards...Hey! Wait for me!"

I'd started walking for the staircase after he'd said 'exit'. I just wanted to get out of here as soon as I could. Besides that, I started feeling a little uneasy ever since we found Lillipup. It was like we were being watched and I didn't like it.

"Jeez~"

When I looked back at Jason there was a pout on his face. I sighed, and turned back focusing on what was in front of me. I swear, once we got back to HQ he'd be getting the punishment of the lifetime.

O O O

"It's just to the right," Jason said motioning with his hand. Bisharp copied Jason and motioned with his hand as well. I cocked my head slightly at the sight, but turned to look at where Jason was pointing towards and sure enough there was a gigantic red door with 'Emergency Exit' written on it.

"All right then, you go first." I motioned with one hand, since I was still holding Lillipup. It was somewhat of a relief to find out that Lillipup still liked me even after showing my violent and sarcastic side. I was worried that I would end up scaring him, but he didn't seem to mind at all.

Jason let out a surprised cry and pointed at himself. "What! Why me?"

I sighed. "Because, _Jason_, if there's someone out there you have a higher chance of not being attacked immediately. And also because I said so."

"But-"

"GO," I ordered. He cringed under my gaze, but began walking to the door nonetheless, followed closely by Bisharp. He paused right as he reached the door, then turned back to me. I raised my eyebrow and motioned for him to hurry up. Jason let out a sigh and turned back to the door.

I watched him up until his hand reached out for the door knob, but then turned around suddenly when I felt someone's presence. There wasn't anyone there, but I just couldn't shake off the feeling that we were being watched.

"Jolt, jolt," Tory shot off a small spark, and I knew that he felt the same way.

Reluctantly, I turned back to face Jason, who was now opening the door. He pushed it open slowly until it was wide enough for him to slip through. Then he poked his head out and after a quick look around opened the door all the way.

Jason turned to give me a thumbs up. "The coast is clear, Kyr-AHHHH!" Both of our eyes widened in surprise as a bright light surrounded Jason's body and he flew up into the air.

"Jason!" I ran after him, but stopped when a barrage of needles embedded themselves in the ground in front of me. My eyes narrowed and I scanned the rooftops for the pokemon that had shot out the pin needles. Bisharp, however, was determined, and continued after Jason after deflecting the pin needles that was shot at him.

"Sharp!" Bisharp lunged after Jason, but then Jason's body jerked upwards at the last second, causing Bisharp to miss and fall back to the ground. Jason spun in the air until he stopped so that he was upside down.

"Wah! Kyra, help me!" he cried. I took another step forward, but then another set of pin needles shot out from the rooftops and embedded themselves a centimeter away from my toes.

"Hufufu~ I wouldn't do that if I were you. Or you might just scare my little gothitelle into accidentally popping your friend like a balloon." a figure stepped out from the shadows, and stopped until he was fully revealed in the lamp-post light.

He had silver hair and eyes so blue it was like staring into the sea. I glared at him, while he just grinned at me. There was some movement behind him, and I caught a glimpse of a pair of glowing blue orbs that could only belong to the gothitelle he had mentioned before.

Bisharp rounded on him. "Bi! Shar-sharp!" Then, just as soon as he finished he dashed towards where the silverette and his gothitelle were, his bladed arms drawn up.

Jason's eyes widened in alarm, "Bisharp! Stop!" he shouted, but it was already too late.

Right as Bisharp was two feet away from the silverette a dark blur shot out from behind him and rushed Bisharp. The only thing that I could make out was the trail of light gothitelle's eyes made as it moved.

And just as quickly as the blur shot out, it returned back into the shadows, safe behind its trainer.**  
><strong>Bisharp stood there frozen, and before anyone could say anything he toppled face forwards onto the ground, unconscious.

"Bisharp! But how!" Jason cried, staring at his fallen comrade.

"Hufufu~ brick break. Isn't it such a wonderful attack? Especially when it does four times the damage on a steel and dark type like Bisharp. You really should be careful before you rush somebody like that. You never know what trick they might have up their sleeves," he looked at me as he said this, as though ushering an unspoken challenge.

I glared at him, and chewed on my lip in thought. I couldn't just rush him. Like he said, I didn't know what other attacks his gothitelle knew, and because I was pretty sure that he had another pokemon hiding up on the rooftops, too. That put me at a major disadvantage, especially since it seemed like his pokemon weren't any pushovers either. I hugged lillipup closer to my chest, who let out a small whimper at the sight of Bisharp's unconscious body.

What should I do? I placed a hand on my head to see what Tory was thinking, but my eyes widened slightly in surprise when my hands touched empty space. Of all the times that he could run off!Where did he go!**  
><strong>**"**Hufu~ If you don't stop moving around then you're friend's gonna get it just like that bisharp there," the silverette crossed his arms and smiled like he had just told a good joke. I grit my teeth, but didn't respond. "Huum! You're no fun. Usually people would be groveling at my feet for mercy by now." He pouted childishly. I felt my eye twitch and closed my eyes as to help control myself.

"What do you want?" I asked, even though I had a pretty good idea of what he wanted. Lillipup whimpered in my arms and let out a little 'pup'. The silverette sighed, but his features retained that carefree and playful look.

"Huum~ I think you know what I want. I can tell you're a smart girl." He grinned, and cocked his head to the side. My grip on Lillipup tightened.

"Kyra!" I glanced up at Jason, who was looking at me seriously. "Just forget about me! Take the lillipup and get out of here! Hurry!"

"Shut up, you," the silverette snarled. He snapped his fingers, and the pair of glowing eyes behind him suddenly intensified in their brightness. That same bright light appeared around Jason's body.

At first, he only let out a surprised grunt, but soon after his face contorted with pain and he cried out in agony as the attack only intensified. I could only stand there helplessly as Jason endured the attack.**  
><strong>What should I do! What _could_I do? I was in a difficult situation, and Tory was still nowhere to be found, or seen for that matter. And I couldn't get to Sai since if I moved, the silverette would only have his gothitelle hurt Jason again.

Jason let out one final cry of agony before the silverette snapped his fingers again and the attack stopped. Jason groaned and hung limply in the air. I flinched when I noticed some blood drip out from his mouth.

"Hufufu~ I think you got a little carried away there, Gothitelle. I just wanted you to shake him up a little bit. But, I think it worked anyways," he smiled over at me, and right at that moment there was nothing more I wanted to do than to just strangle the life out of him.

How _dare_he hurt one of Tree's comrades. One of _my _comrades. I growled out of frustration and fell down onto my knees, punching the ground in the process. How could I let this happen again? He's right in front of me, but I can't even protect him. Was all the training and preparation I went through all for nothing?

"So," the silverette smiled at me, "are you going to hand over that lillipup quietly, or do you need some more persuasion?" He motioned towards Jason who let out a small groan.

Lillipup whined and I racked through my brain for any way out of this that I could think of. But all I could focus on was the arrogant smirk the silverette wore, and Jason's limp body floating in the air. The only way I could save Lillipup would be to leave Jason behind. But that was something I didn't want to do. Especially with the silverette's boss being _that_person. Jason would be massacred.

The silverette began humming to the tune of a song I wasn't familiar with, but it sounded like a spin off of the Spheal of Fortune game show theme song. What was wrong with this guy! He was really starting to piss me off.

He stopped humming when he saw me watching him, "I guess you do need some more persuasion don't you?" He raised his hand in the air to signal to his gothitelle when there was a sudden flash of light from above in the rooftops.

There was another flash of light, and I realized with a start that they were thunder bolts. I started tinglin with excitement since I could guess whose thunder bolts those were. The silverette just looked panicked and confused.

"What's going on up there! Maractus!" So that was the other pokemon that he had. It made sense since maractus could use pin missile. But what was going on up there?

There was another thunder bolt and the silverette's blue eyes widened in surprise as a figure began to descend from the darkness that engulfed the rooftops. As the figure fell into the light I recognized it as the green, plant-like body that belonged to a maractus.

"Catch him, Gothitelle!" the silverette shrieked, pointing at the pokemon who was on a rapid descent towards the ground. Gothitelle faced the falling maractus and with a small battle cry enveloped it in light so that it stopped in mid fall.

The light surrounding Jason disappeared and he fell to the ground with a dull thud. I wanted to see whether or not he was all right, but stayed where I was since I wanted to see what was going on. And Jason didn't seem to be in danger anymore so it was okay.

Back to the silverette. His maractus was lowered onto the ground gently, and the silverette ran over to it, embracing it in his arms.

"Hoh! My poor, little maractus! Who did this to you?" The silverette glanced up at the rooftops where Maractus had fallen from. In the vast darkness, there was an area that was filled with sparks, which were now moving closer to the border line of where the light and dark met each other.

A long, yellow leg stepped out, and my breath hitched when instead of a little joltik, there was a large galvantula crawling along the wall. The galvantula's large, blue eyes regarded the silverette and his maractus coldly, then turned to look at me. It shot out a string shot towards the building behind me, then swung over so that it landed right in front of me.

It stood up just so that it was almost as tall as my waist, and up close, I could see that it was still sparking with some leftover electricity. Our eyes met, and I don't mean to sound cliché, but in that one glance I instantly knew who this galvantula was.

"Tory?"

* * *

><p>And here's where I'm going to end it. Even though it's another cliffhanger, I just wanted to post something before too much time passed by.<p>

Hoped you guys liked it! And please review. Reviews do equal motivation for me as well, otherwise I guess I should finish my homework.


	3. File 3: Are We There Yet?

Hello, I'm back, and a lot sooner than I thought I'd be. I love breaks, they really let you relax and unwind and of course procrastinate on school work.

Special thanks to **Menace13** for reviewing! I'm glad that you like the story so far, and as to who Tree is...I'm going to tease you a bit. All I'm going to say is that he's Kyra's boss/foster-dad. Don't worry, I'll explain him more in depth as the story progresses.

* * *

><p>The galvantula rolled its many eyes at me, and then I knew that it really was Tory. To think that he would evolve at a time like this. Just looking at his new form filled me up with pride. Tory turned so that he faced the silverette who was now standing over his fallen maractus, and who was glaring at me with such killing intent that it made me slightly uneasy.<p>

"Huuh...That your galvantula?" he asked coolly.

"Yes. So what if he is?" I replied trying to maintain the same coolness that he had.

The silverette's glare was starting to get to me. There was just something behind his blue eyes that didn't seem normal, a mixture of too many things. Cold and calculating, while also showing hints of a crazed look that warned of the monster that they belonged to. It was really unnerving.

Tory seemed to notice how nervous he was making me as he planted his front legs on the ground firmly and sparked threateningly at the silverette.

I wasn't sure what to expect, but I certainly wasn't expecting the reaction this elicited from the silverette. His mouth suddenly turned upwards in a grin, then widened when he began laughing hysterically.

"Huahaha! This is great!" he cried in between laughs, then wiped at his eyes. "If I can get my hands on your galvantula, then I won't have to worry about being scolded by Boss for letting you break in. It must be pretty powerful to have been able to defeat my maractus."

There was a hungry look in his eyes as he looked over Tory. "Yes..." his eyes flickered towards me again, "but you must have some more pokemon on you, don't you. Just as strong as this galvantula. If I can get my hands on them then Boss will definitely be pleased with me."

I subconsciously placed a hand over Sai's pokeball protectively.

"I was right, wasn't I," he chuckled darkly, and took a step towards me, "and even if it's not strong I can sell it off for some profit. I win either way. So why don't you just spare yourself the pain and hand over all your pokemon before things get rough? I'm sure a frail-looking girl like you would rather do this the easy way."

"SHUT UP!" I shouted, glaring at him with as much venom as I could put into it. "Just shut up! What kind of sick, disgusting person are you! There's no fucking way that I'll just let you do as you please! You'll have to kill me first before that happens!" I wasn't just going to take this, especially not now that I got Tory to help back me up.

"Now there's an idea," the silverette smirked, then pointed at Tory, "you know what to do, Gothitelle!" With a cry of assent, the gothitelle shot towards Tory, using its psychic powers to levitate off of the ground so that it flew towards him.

"Give it an electro-ball, Tory!" I cried as the gothitelle grew closer. My best bet right now was in a long range attack. With the speed that gothitelle was displaying there was no question as to who would be better at close range combat.

Tory charged up for split second, and then unleashed a ball of electricity that went sailing towards the gothitelle. Parts of the ball arced off and left burn marks in the ground and the surrounding buildings as it continued in its path.

"Dodge it!" the silverette ordered. Gothitelle swerved to the right in an attempt to dodge the attack, but it was futile as the ball of electricity followed after. The silverett e's eyes widened in surprise as the ball of electricity hit its target and his gothitelle cried out in pain as the attack took effect. Gothitelle caught itself before it could collapse on the ground, but it let out short little puffs of effort as it stood up.

The silverette growled out of frustration, "Gothitelle, I told you to dodge! What are you doing!"

"There's no use taking it out on your gothitelle!" I called out, glaring at him, "Tory's ability won't allow your gothitelle to dodge attacks so easily!" I don't know why I felt the need to defend the gothitelle, but it was probably because the silverette was placing the blame on it and not on himself. This guy was really pushing me over the edge.

"What are you talking about?" After a few seconds his blue eyes widened with realization. "Compound eyes?"

"Good job," I praised mockingly, "although I'm sure a kindergartner could have figured that out quicker." The silverette growled and threw me a glare that could send a beartic running.

"I'll make you eat those words," he snarled, then pointed at towards us once more, "use psychic, Gothitelle!" Gothitelle's eyes lit up as it prepared to attack.

"Quick, Tory, use electro-ball again before it can attack!" I exclaimed. Psychic was a very unpredictable attack in that it was near impossible to dodge. The only way to avoid the attack was to attack the user before they unleashed it.

As Tory began charging up his attack, I was not expecting to see light begin to envelop my arms and then my whole body. Suspecting what was about to happen I let go of lillipup, who yelped when he hit the ground, just as a blinding pain erupted all throughout my body.

I screamed and fell onto the ground, very aware of how every second felt like an hour and how the pain just seemed to increase as time passed. Before I could pass out the pain stopped which left me spent out and panting on the cold, hard ground. I groaned in pain when my head began throbbing, and my stomach clenched painfully to the point where I felt like I was about to throw up.

"Huahaha! I'm surprised that you're still awake! Didn't that hurt!" the silverette chortled.

I coughed and began pushing myself up. Tory was at my side instantly, and I gratefully used him as support as I stood up shakily. Thankfully, I saw that Lillipup was still with us as he was hiding behind Tory's back leg. Once I was sure that I wouldn't fall down, I wiped at my mouth and groaned inwardly when I saw my hand come away bloody.

I glowered towards the silverette, "That was a dirty trick."

He shrugged, "I never said that I'd play fair."

"What a coincidence, neither did I." Both of our eyes widened in surprise when Jason suddenly sprung up from the ground and lunged towards the silverette. He let out a battle cry and threw his fist forward so that it connected with the side of the silverette's face, sending him spinning and then crashing down to the ground. "No one ever said that I couldn't play dead."

"Goth!" Gothitelle gave her trainer a panicked look and instantly ran towards him.

"Quick, Bisharp, use night slash!" Jason exclaimed. Suddenly, Bisharp also shot up from where he was laying on the ground and barreled towards Gothitelle, arm extended in preparation for the attack. Gothitelle was too preoccupied with how injured her trainer was that she never saw Bisharp coming. Bisharp slashed at Gothitelle's exposed back, and with a pained cry she collapsed face-first and lay unmoving on the ground.

Bisharp half-turned to Jason and gave him a thumbs up, which Jason returned, grinning broadly. Jason shook out his hand that he'd used to deliver the punch and smiled at me.

"Hey, Kyra. You feeling okay? That psychic attack hurts like hell, doesn't it?" I just stared at him in disbelief, causing Jason to shift on his feet uncomfortably. "Wh-what? Do I have something on my face?"

I cast my head down so that my eyes were hidden by shadows. "You...just how long were you actually awake?"

Jason flinched back and laughed sheepishly, scratching at his cheek, "Um...well, since your galvantula came back? Who knew that you could actually look so cute when you're happy." By the time he finished talking I was already at his side and had my arm outstretched from the punch I just delivered to his face.

Jason cradled his cheek in his hands, groaning in pain and looked at me with tears in his eyes, "You're so mean, Kyra," he whined, "I can't handle to be hurt anymore, and besides I meant that last part as a compliment." Bisharp, as I expected, ran over to his injured trainer and began fussing over him.

I just cracked my knuckles threateningly, "Just be glad I didn't decide to kick you between the legs." _Stupid idiot_, I thought sourly. Tory bumped into my leg bringing my attention back to the situation at hand. Lillipup walked up to me, and I bent down to pick him up smiling as he licked my face.

"So, I guess we can head out now, huh?" Jason questioned, looking down at the silverette he had knocked unconscious. I cast a glance at the silverette as well, thinking of how pathetic it was that he was knocked out with only one punch.

"Hmm," I glanced behind me and scanned the building where we had rescued Lillipup from.

_What do I do? This is probably my last chance for a while to get my revenge on that woman, but..._ I looked down at Lillipup, who looked back up at me from my arms and let out a little yip. _I still had a duty to return this little guy to his family._

"Kyra?" Jason waved his hand in front of my face in order to get my attention. After some thought I sighed, and massaged at my temple with my fingers.

"Let's go, I'm sick of this place already," I decided finally, then glanced at the silverette laying on the ground, "and we'd better hurry before this guy wakes up and comes after us." Truth be told, I wanted to stick around and give this guy the beating of a lifetime, but I guess that would have to wait for another time as well.

Jason looked up at the sky in thought, then looked back at me, "You don't have any flying type pokemon on you, do you?" he asked. I frowned and shook my head.

"Nope, so we better hurry, we've got a long road ahead of us and it'll be troublesome if these guys catch up to us," I explained sighing again. I really wanted to get a flying type pokemon of my own, but it was a little difficult since I only really had bug type pokemon right now which always put me at a disadvantage every time I went to go catch one. I always went for powerful flying types too, since I wanted to build up a strong team.

"Hey, just because you don't have any flying type pokemon on you doesn't mean that I don't," he grinned and pulled out a pokeball tossing it up into the air. There was a flash of light, and once it died down, in its place was a braviary.

"Bra! Bra!" Braviary flapped his massive wings and flew in a half-circle so that he faced Jason, then kept beating at the air in order to remain airborne.

"Hey, Braviary! You mind giving us a lift back to HQ?" Jason asked, placing his hands on his hips. Braviary cast a glance towards me, then turned back to Jason cawing happily in consent. "Awesome, thanks, Buddy."

Jason pulled out another pokeball and pointed it towards Bisharp, "Return, Bisharp." Just before the light enveloped Bisharp he cast a glance towards me, and I swear that he gave me a warning glare or something before he was finally absorbed into his ball.

I let out an amused grunt, which caused Jason to look at me strangely. "What?"

"It's nothing," I replied. Bisharp had probably been warning me not to hurt Jason any more than I had already. "All right, Tory, let's head out," I reached for his pokeball that was on my waist then stopped when I felt Tory lean up against me, digging his feet into my shirt and began pulling. With a shock I realized what he was trying to do.

"Wait, Tory!" I cried, "You're not a little joltik anymore! Stop!" Tory ignored me, and pulled on my shirt again, trying to pull himself up so that he could rest on my head. I cried out when Tory's weight finally took its toll on me and I fell backwards. "Tory!"

O O O

_How pathetic._

The cloaked figure passed by the gothitelle and maractus who lay on the ground, unconscious, and stalked over to the boy who lay further away, ignoring how loudly the heels on the shoes clacked on the pavement. With a slight nudge, the figure managed to roll the boy over so that he was on his back. The figure scowled at the sight of a bluish-purplish blotch beginning to form on the young boy's face.

_How deplorable._

With a grunt, the figure kicked out at the silver-haired boy, effectively hitting him in the ribs. His eyes shot open, and he cried out in pain while grabbing at his side.

The figure sniffed disdainfully. "Devin, wake up, you useless boy!" The silverette, Devin, coughed while still holding his side, but managed to sit up on his knees and looked up at the menacing figure towering over him.

His eyes widened in surprise, and he could feel himself trembling. "B-boss!" Devin gasped and he looked around at the surrounding area, feeling his panic rise when he saw that it was just the two of them, not counting his pokemon who were still both knocked out. "I-I can explain, Boss."

"You don't need to explain anything, Devin," she stated, "I know all about what happened here. About that girl and boy who rescued the lillipup and how they beat you and escaped. I know all about it. Now..."

Devin's body shook in fear as his boss reached into her cloak, and came out holding a pokeball.

"Please, Boss!" Devin threw himself down so that he was bowing at her feet, "I'm so sorry that I let them get away! Forgive me!" He pushed himself down lower so that his forehead was pressing into the ground. _Just let her get this over with quickly._

His boss clicked her tongue, "Devin, do you really believe that I'm angry with you?"

Devin remained quiet, unsure of how to respond. He knew that she must be angry with him, he let them escape after all, but her voice wasn't betraying any emotion and that was the scariest part of this whole thing.

"I...I know you must be disappointed in me, Boss," he said, choosing his words carefully, "our client will be really upset, too, now that the lillipup is gone."

"I don't even care about that horrid man any longer, Devin. He's no longer any of our concern," Devin looked up at his boss in confusion as she continued, "You would think I'd be upset, wouldn't you, Devin, but I'm actually rather interested right now."

"W-why is that, Boss?" Devin visibly relaxed when he saw that she wouldn't be punishing him for his mistakes.

"That girl..." she chuckled darkly, "I didn't think I'd see her again."

"You know her, Boss?" This was really surprising. Devin chewed on his bottom lip in anticipation for his boss's reply.

"Yes, from a long time ago actually," and with that she tossed the pokeball she was holding up in the air releasing the monster within. From the faint light of the lamps, Devin was able to see the outline of the pokemon that was now hovering in midair.

_Oh, Arceus._ Just the sight of this monster made Devin's blood run cold. Even though right now it was acting very tame, Devin knew by first-hand experience that that monster could rip your head off no problem. He'd seen scores of tougher and older men than he fall victim to this monster...including his own father.

His boss walked right up to it, and running her hand along the monster's lean, muscular body jumped up onto its back letting out a little grunt in the process. She swung out her legs so that there was one on each side of the monster's body and settled down, placing her hands on its neck. The monster let out a deep rumble in anticipation for the flight it knew it was about to launch on.

"I'll leave things here to you, Devin. I think that you can handle that at least, right?" Devin just nodded numbly as he wanted them to leave as soon as possible. "Great. Now don't mess things up, or I'll have to really hurt you this time, okay?" Devin just nodded again and watched as with an ear-shattering roar his boss's pokemon took off to the sky. They instantly blended into the darkness of the night and disappeared from view.

Devin felt his legs collapse from under him, and with an exhausted sigh he pulled out his maractus' and gothitelle's pokeballs, instantly recalling them. He needed to go get them healed.

"I'm sorry, guys. I was a jerk today, wasn't I?" he whispered.

Then when he went to rub at his eyes he winced when he brushed up against his cheek. He pressed down gingerly and winced as the tender skin protested against the touch. He needed to get that healed, too. In all of the excitement he'd forgotten that that guy had punched him. That girl, too...he wondered when his boss had met her. _Maybe she's just like me_, he vaguely wondered, _it's possible._

Devin leaned his head back and stared up at the night sky, examining the infinite numbers of stars that decorated it as a miserable look crossed his face.

_Just a little longer, Mom, Sis. Then I can free you._

O O O

I watched in awe as a shooting star shot across the sky. It was so pretty up here in the air, and it was nice to feel the cool, night air caress my skin as we soared through the sky. This whole experience really made me wish that I had a flying type pokemon of my own.

At first I was worried that Braviary wouldn't be able to support both Jason and I, but I was proved wrong when he retained the same amount of stamina as he had when we first set off, and he'd been at it for at least two hours now. When we got back to HQ I was definitely going to put in a few words for Braviary. He's one of the toughest flying types I've ever come across at my time at EARTH.

When we'd boarded Braviary Airlines, we'd gotten in a little dispute over who would sit where. In the end we decided that I'd sit in the back, and Jason in the front, although I'd used a little coercing on my part to get him to agree. He finally relented after I pinned him to the ground and twisted his arm back to the point where it popped. Lillipup, I decided would be on my lap since technically, Jason had to help Braviary with how to get back.

I also just wanted to be in a position where I didn't have to worry about where Jason's hands could 'accidentally' touch something he shouldn't. So, I had my arms wrapped laxly around his chest, and tried to ignore how close we actually were. Despite this, I was actually really enjoying myself...that is, until Jason opened his mouth.

"You know, Kyra," he began, "if you forget about the fact that we're on a mission this could almost be romantic, couldn't it?"

I felt bad for Braviary, because he ended up having to dive after his trainer but didn't reach him in time. I also felt bad for Lillipup, because the sudden drop had him scared out of his skin and I had to pry his little paws off of my shirt since his claws were starting to dig into my skin painfully.

When we finally found Jason he was tangled up in some branches and being dive-bombed by a flock of pidove who were not happy about being woken up in the dead of the night. Braviary managed to scare them all off and successfully retrieved his trainer who had scratches all over his face and arms.

As we went back into the sky, Jason shot me a backwards glance that was definitely accusing and angry. I just sniffed and turned away, "You had it coming."

After a while of more flying, the sun finally started peeking over the horizon. It was hard to believe I was up the whole night. I was definitely going to sleep the day away once I got back into my nice, warm bed. Lillipup had managed to fall asleep a little after the falling incident, and I smiled when he began kicking in his sleep.

"Hey, look!" Jason pointed in front of him, "There's HQ!" And indeed there it was, as regal and big as ever. No matter how many times I saw it, it was a grand place and the sight of it always took my breath away.

I stroked Lillipup on the head, _You're almost home, little guy_, I thought wearily.

* * *

><p>Thanks so much for reading, hoped you liked it!<p>

Please review! I've discovered that reviews are very motivational and will inspire me to write faster and thus leads to quicker updates.


	4. File 4: Home Sweet Home

Sorry I'm late, but I'm back and with a vengeance! Stinkin' school takes up too much of my time! And I had to organize my thoughts down on paper, so there was that. And thunderstorms, and failing internet... It was a grand old time!

Special thanks to japaneserockergirl, whom gave me a lot of inspiration to work hard and do my best!

Other thanks to chacha and PikaLover, and Kira too! Don't worry, any questions you guys have will hopefully be answered in later chapters.

Oh! I can't forget the alerts and favs I've received, too. Thanks so much everyone! Hope you like this chap too.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, otherwise I'd make this canon. Or I'd just use the money I made from it to take over the world or create artificial pokemon life forms, which I'd then use to take over the world.

* * *

><p>As Jason and I continued towards HQ on Braviary I gave a quick scan over the building. The outline of it just beginning to show up with the rays of sunlight that were stretching out all across the ground as the sun slowly made its way over the horizon.<p>

I felt my heart being warmed just by looking at it. HQ was more than a base of operations for me. It was also my home where I had made my new family. There was a sudden blur that shot up from the top of the roof and made its way towards us. Braviary let out a squawk of alarm as did Jason.

"What's that!" he cried. I rolled my eyes and bopped him on the back of his head, causing him to let out a cry of pain. He turned around to give me a questioning look as he rubbed where I had hit him.

"Relax. It's just patrol, they're going to check us out to make sure we're not intruders or anything," I explained. Jason let out an 'oh' of understanding and turned back around to face the incoming person, although he was sitting a little stiffly.

I let out an amused chuckle. Jason really was a newbie, wasn't he? He'll get used to it.

The oncoming person was finally close enough so that I could see they were riding a female unfezant, and when they got closer I was able to make out their face.

I cupped my hands over my mouth so that my voice could carry across just a bit better. "Hey, Liza! Is that you?"

Said person sat up straighter on her unfezant in surprise. "Kyra?" she called back inquisitively. I gave her a half-wave in acknowledgment, to which she bent down to tell Unfezant something. Unfezant gave a cry of assent, and after a burst of speed swooped down and back up so that she was flying parallel to us.

"You surprised me, Kyra," Liza stated, after Unfezant leveled out. "So I take it the mission was successful? Although...I thought you wouldn't be back for at least another day or two. And I thought you were by yourself so why's the newbie with you?"

"I have a name, you know!" Jason protested, but Liza just ignored him as she focused her attention on me.

Up close, I could get a really good look at Liza. She was of African descent, and while her brown skin and dark hair fit the description, her green eyes were a mystery. I'm not sure whom she got them from seeing as how she said both her parents and grandparents had brown eyes, but it didn't really matter seeing as how she would be pretty either way.

Liza, besides Sai and Tory, was my best friend, and although my going on missions limited how much time we spent together, we still managed to maintain our relationship. Although right now I could see some really dark bags under Liza's eyes. How had she ended up doing the grave-yard shift anyways?

"Well, I ran into him along the way, and he ended up being much more trouble than he was worth," I rolled my eyes and Liza smiled at me tiredly. Jason opened his mouth to protest but I silenced him by digging my fingers into his shoulder.

"You know, there was a rumor going around that the newbie got cold feet and ran off," Liza glanced over Jason, a mischievous glint in her eyes, "but who would've thought that he'd follow you all the way to Striaton? Pretty suspicious don't you think?"

I scoffed, "Hardly. This idiot only followed me cause he wanted a battle. Really, I could have killed him on accident if he hadn't stopped me in time." I shot him a glare, "Once we get inside I'm turning him over to Tree so that he can be properly punished...What?" I gave Liza a quizzical look at the odd smile she was throwing at me.

"Oh, nothing, nothing," she waved an arm at me dismissively, but the smile was still on her face. "Let's just get you inside to see Tree. He'll want to hear about how your mission went." She glanced vat the lillipup I was holding in my arms. "And I'm sure the little guy wants to see his family."

O O O

If I could describe HQ it would have a very college-like feel to it. The style of the building was based on the Victorian era, although the building itself was not that old. It was a large building that was secluded deep in Pinwheel Forest, which helped keep the building secret and hard to find.

Even though HQ was surrounded by thick foliage and overgrowth, the gardners made sure to keep them from overrunning the building since both people and pokemon lived inside, and I'm sure having poison ivy growing in your bed would not be a very pleasant experience. But that's just me.

There were three floors to the building, each floor serving its own purpose.

The first floor was more for recreation and business than anything else. In the center of the building was a large spiral staircase of which it what possible to get to any floor. In the middle of the staircase was a large statue of the Tao Trio: Reshiram on the left, Kyurem in the middle, and Zekrom on the right. It was tall enough so that the top if it just barely touched the ceiling of the topmost floor, which was the third floor.

Tree had an odd fascination with the legends and myths surrounding the trio and spent a lot of his time investigating them. His interest in them became much more magnified when that incident a couple years ago occurred over in the Pokemon League. Not much is known about what happened, but Tree was able to find out that both Reshiram and Zekrom had made an appearance and had bonded with their own heroes and were currently with them. Although, who those heroes are exactly is still a mystery.

Tree's office and room were located in the southeast part of the building. He spent a lot of time in there doing business and just resting as he was getting in his years, but no one knew his actual age. In the northeast part of the building was the mess hall and the kitchen where food was always available as many people were coming and going from missions.

The kitchen staff had a ready supply of food as the storage room was connected right to it and ran along the north side of the building. Then there was the greenhouse, which was connected to the east side of the building and had all kinds of berries growing in it. Tory loved hanging out in there, much to the displeasure of the gardeners and kitchen staff as he always ate the good stuff. I wonder how they'll react now that Tory's evolved...I'll just have to wait and see.

On the west side of the building was our own pokemon center, Nurse Joy and all. Nurse Joy had a full-time job managing the center as a lot of people and pokemon came back from missions hurt. She was someone who commanded my full respect, because she always managed to keep a smile on her face and kept cool under pressure. Also because she had this side to her that no one ever wanted to see. I still feel bad for the poor guy who ended up taking the full brunt of her wrath, he's still recovering in the hospital.

Just south of the center is the lobby, where our clients can hang out while their requests are processed by Tree's secretary, Sally, whose desk is located just in front of the his office. She's a nice gal, but she can be just a little on the stressed side. Her cinccino helps keep her organized, which he loves, and in turn helps keeps Sally more relaxed. They're a great match for each other.

On the second floor, there wasn't much but the dorms where people slept. The girls' dorm was on the west side, while the boys' was on the east side. Tree's hope was that both groups would follow his rules and not go into the opposite sex's rooms, but of course there was always those few that just can't handle staying away from the other. Tree never really punished them unless people started complaining, but even then the punishments were always lenient. Tree wasn't a cruel and merciless man.

Then on the third floor, we had our intelligence center on the west side, with the server room just south of it. This was were we did the brunt of our investigating. We kept all of our records in the room to the north of the intel center, which was kept under constant lock-down and surveillance. This is where the term 'Only Authorized Personnel Allowed' comes into play. Besides Tree, only myself and the three group leaders of each division were allowed in the room as it held confidential information on past clients and cases, and even information on members of the organization as well.

On the east side there were two conference rooms where meetings were usually held. That was it, really. Then there was just a set of stairs that led up to the roof, which was flat and allowed it to be used as a landing pad for both helicopters and incoming flying type users.

This was where we had to enter the building from, seeing as how it would be really difficult to fly in through the treetops.

And so, after walking Jason and I to the part of the roof leading to the stairs, Liza bid us good-bye and returned to sentry duty while letting out little giggles. I sighed, annoyed. She was taking this too far...

While I mentally cursed Liza, Jason recalled Braviary and opened the door leading to the staircase* seeing as how I was holding Lillipup. The click of the door opening brought my attention back to the situation at hand.

"So," Jason began, glancing at Lillipup who was still asleep in my arms, "Off to see Tree?"

"Yep," I replied curtly. Both of us just ended up standing at the landing awkwardly, as I was expecting Jason to go ahead first, and I guess Jason was expecting me to go first.

He glanced at me from out of the corner of his eye and offered me a nervous smile, "Ladies first?" I raised an eyebrow at him questioningly, hoping that he would get my silent command to go ahead.

Jason's smile dissipated so that his mouth formed a thin line, "I guess you want me to go first, then?" I gave him a curt nod. Jason sighed under his breath, but didn't make any attempt to budge from the spot he was currently occupying. After a few more awkward seconds of waiting I sighed in annoyance and spun on my heels so that I was now facing him.

"Just go already," I ordered. "What are you waiting for?"

"Well..." Jason scratched at the side of his face and stared down at the roof as though it were the most interesting thing in the world. "About Tree...you're not really going to tattle on me are you? I mean, no one got too badly hurt so we should just leave what's in the past in the past. Que sera, sera^, right?" He gave me a hopeful half-smile.

I smiled sweetly at him, "Now, where in the world did you get that idea from? Who said I'd tattle on you?" Jason's blue eyes widened in surprise.

"Eh? Well, I just thought...from what you said earlier that you'd y'know...tell him?"

"Now, Jason, there's a fine line between tattling and telling," I explained walking over so that Jason ended up between the opened staircase and I. Jason rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

"Yeah?" he inquired sarcastically. "I had no idea. Could you please enlighten me?"

"First off," I began, holding up a finger, "I'm not going to be tattling or telling. I'm not a five-year old." I held up another finger, "Secondly, reporting something is entirely different from tattling or telling. Third, technically I'm your superior, so I _can_ do this. Fourth, you can't possibly hope to hide things from Tree. And fifth, one of us did end up getting severely injured."

"What are you talking about? Neither of us got hurt!" Jason retorted, exasperated and threw his arms up in the air for emphasis.

"And that's where you're wrong," I replied. Before Jason could let out another sound I rushed towards him, and shoved against his chest with my opened hand causing him to topple over backwards into the black hole that was the staircase. Then, I quickly ducked to avoid the outstretched hand Jason put out in order to grab onto something as he fell back.

When he just grabbed onto air, Jason's arms flailed around in a panic, and he let out a "Kyra!" before disappearing into the staircase. I cringed slightly at the number of dull thuds and grunts echoing throughout the passageway, and it was only when the noises stopped that I began descending down the stairs. After a few seconds of the sound of my footfalls on the steps a particularly shrill voice rang out from the bottom of the stairs.

"Kyra, dammit! You could have killed me!"

"But you didn't, so isn't that what matters? Que sera sera, right?" I heard Jason groan, but he didn't say anything more after that. I walked down a little faster and skipped some steps since I didn't exactly want him to die. Reaching for my belt, I grabbed Sai's pokeball.

"I'm gonna need your help, Sai," I whispered to the ball, bringing it up closer to my face.

O O O

"Come on, Kyra! I promise I'll be good if you let me go!" Jason whined. I just ignored him as I continued dragging him down the stairs, a dull thud resounding each time his bottom landed on the next step. He let out grunts each time he hit a step as well and I just ignored that as well.

I'd gotten Sai to wrap Jason up in some of her string shot, since I was pretty sure he'd run away if I didn't bring him to Tree myself. And so, I just considered it as a really heavy bag, and it was nice since Sai put some extra thread on there so I could just drag him. It was times like this that I wondered why Tory couldn't follow Sai's example and just be a little more willing to help me.

Lillipup had woken up during this time, and so he and Sai were now walking just a little before me, jumping steps one at a time due to their small sizes. It was actually really endearing to see them hop, stop and prepare, then hop once more. It was fairly easy to navigate the staircase even in the dead of night since there were little lanterns posted all across the stairs, and of which perfectly illuminated each step. I didn't realize that I was smiling until I heard Jason speak again.

"This is a cruel and unusual punishment!" Jason argued, trying to twist his body so that he could give me a glare, "Besides, I think I've suffered from enough pain today." That did it. I pulled him to an abrupt stop, causing him to cry out in surprise as he ended up sprawled on his back across the steps, and faced the large statue of the Tao Trio to try and keep from snapping.

Really...

"You know what, Jason, I've been really lenient about your punishment," I stated, feeling my face contort with annoyance and anger. "Besides that, you're not getting anywhere by whining like a child. Maybe if you acted a bit more mature and hadn't snuck out of HQ then you wouldn't be in this situation in the first place."

Jason's own face contorted with anger, and with a grunt he managed to pull himself up so that he was sitting upright. With a little bit of effort he turned around so that he was facing me. "And you know what, Kyra? Maybe if you stopped hurting me every two seconds I'd actually be able to hold a decent conversation with you. You shoved me down a frickin' flight of stairs! You need to take a good look at yourself before you start criticizing other people."

My mouth was slightly open out of shock. Was I really acting so self-centered? I mean, Jason _was_ at fault for disobeying Tree's rules and following after me, but I guess _I_ _was_ taking it too far by hitting and hurting him so much. Shoving him down a flight of stairs wasn't very appropriate either. I don't know why I felt the need to hurt him so much.

Maybe it was just because he, unlike so many others, actually braved being near me. I didn't want to admit it, but maybe I was actually happy and excited? I don't know...Either way, I didn't get a chance to reply to Jason's statement before a voice called out from a floor above. Our little group was presently located on the second floor.

"Whoever's out there better prepare to be punished for breaking curfew!" the voice called out.

I glanced up just in time to see a head pop over the railing and shine a flashlight down at us. I put a hand up to block out the light, but before either Jason or I could say anything the voice let out a squawk of surprise and the beam of light from the flashlight shot around everywhere as its wielder shrunk back with surprise.

"Oh, Arceus! I'm so sorry, Kyra! I didn't realize it was you! I'll just leave you alone now so you can get on with your business!" The light disappeared and the sound of footsteps growing distant sounded out in the quiet atmosphere. "I apologize once more, Kyra!"

Our group remained in stunned silence for a few minutes as we just processed what had just happened. I sighed and rubbed at my eyes. It happened again...I was snapped out of my thoughts as Jason snickered, then burst into a fit of laughter.

"What?" I demanded, scrunching my brows together in confusion. Jason sighed and bent over so that he could rub at his eyes with his bound hands.

"Nothing, really," he sighed and looked up at me, "It's just that the rumors I've heard seem to be somewhat true."

"What rumors?" I questioned, grabbing a lock of my green hair and twirling it between my fingers absentmindedly. Of course I knew that there were rumors about me, but what they were exactly was still a mystery. Now was my chance to hear them.

Jason just leaned against the steps, "You gotta untie me first, before I say anything. I'm still a little angry, anyways." I sighed, but relented.

"All right," I addressed Sai now, "Sai, can you use your razor leaf to get him out of that?" Sai shot me an annoyed look.

"Se, wad, waddle!"

"I know I asked you to tie him up, but I'm asking you to untie him now," when she just maintained her annoyed look I decided to begin bargaining, a trait she'd developed from Tory. "Please, I'll get you five extra rawst berries if you do this for me!"

Sai's eyes lit up at the mention of rawst berries and so she ended up nodding in agreement and shot her razor leaf attack towards Jason, effectively slicing up the string shot encasing his torso and arms. Jason had shut his eyes in anticipation, but when he felt the thread fall away he brushed it off and stood up.

"All right," he glanced at me from out of the corner of his eyes, "let's get to Tree!" With that he began jumping down the steps, causing Lillipup to chase after him playfully and Sai to follow as well. I just stood there stunned for a second before growling and chasing after him.

"You said you'd tell me what those rumors were!" I called after him.

"I promised nothing of the sort, but I'll make a deal with you," Jason answered, " If you can beat me to Tree's office then I'll tell you, but if you don't then I don't tell you and you have to do me one favor no matter what it is. Does that sound fair?"

I grinned, "That's more than fair."

"All right then, if there won't be any grudges...Go!" Almost immediately I launched myself over the side of the railing so that I landed on the statue. I continued and began jumping down to side of the statue, eventually ending up on the first floor. Tree's office was now in my line of sight.

"Hey, that's cheating!"

"Sorry, Jason, but we never said we had to follow any rules. You've lost this race!" I answered back, but then cried out in surprise when I felt something gooey wrap itself around my ankles. I fell forwards and ended up sprawled across the floor. Groaning, and rubbing my chin which took most of the impact, I sat up and brought my legs forward to see what had made me trip. I was surprised to recognize it as string shot, which could have come from only one person around here.

When I glanced around the building I was even more surprised to see Jason standing leisurely in front of the door leading to Tree's office with Sai on one shoulder and Lillipup on the other. "Sai, you traitor!" Then I addressed Jason, "That's cheating isn't it?"

"Well, I'm sorry, but if I recall correctly I thought that we'd never said that we had to follow any rules." When I was unable to elicit a response, Jason just chuckled and rubbed Sai under her chin, causing her to purr and lean into his hand. "Besides, I promised Sai ten rawst berries if she helped me, so you can't really help it if you're upstaged in an offer. Oh, and don't forget you owe me a favor."

I groaned and hid my face into my hands. How could I lose to a newbie like Jason? How embarrassing...Not to mention that now I owed him a favor...

My thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a door opening, and when I looked up I saw that the door leading to Tree's office was now open and standing in the doorway was a middle-aged man, who was currently balding and greying and dressed in purrloin pjs.

"Tree...um...hi," I managed to stutter out, suddenly feeling very self-conscious.

"Kyra," his voice was just dripping with wisdom and when he turned to look at Jason, Jason stood up just a little bit straighter. Out of respect of fear I'll never know, but Tree was the kind of person who could make you either pee your pants or be the ultimate grandfather figure. "You're back...and with Jason. But...what are you two doing so late at night? You'll wake the whole building at this rate.

"I-I'm sorry," I stuttered, staring down at the ground and drawing circles with my index finger. "I guess we just got carried away."

"I apologize as well," Jason murmured, also staring down at the ground.

"Hmm..." I watched him from under my eyelashes as though I could hide under them, as Tree turned towards Jason. There was a strangle light in his eyes, but it quickly disappeared as he noticed Lillipup. "Oh, you've brought the little one back so soon. Our clients will be so very happy to learn that he's safe and sound. All right then you two, follow me. We've got some paperwork to fill out and a family to call."

"All right," Jason and I followed Tree into his office, and seeing as I was the last one in, I closed the door behind us, effectively separating ourselves from the outside world.

* * *

><p>*You know how in cities stairs leading to the roof have a small structure surrounding it? Does anyone know what this part is called? I had some trouble with describing this and Google wasn't really helping me, so...I hope you still got the gist of what I was trying to say anyways.<p>

^Que sera, sera literally means "what will be, will be".

Anyways, I don't know about you guys but I am so excited for Pokemon Black and White 2! They just released what the protagonists look like and I think they look pretty cool. I wonder what the storyline will be about though, and I wonder if older characters will reappear...

Well, I'll just have to wait until they release it in the US. It's times like this I wish that I could understand Japanese, or read it for that matter =_=' .

So...what did you guys think about the description of EARTH HQ? Did you guys like it, or was it just a waste of the story? I thought it'd help create somewhat of a visual for you guys.

I need some help to make a decision too. I might have either White or Black (The characters, I don't like calling them Hilda and Hilbert. Their names sound so old!) play a role in this story, and should they have Reshiram or Zekrom with them? I can't decide so I thought I'd see what you guys think.

Sorry if the end seems a little rushed, too. I was just trying to finish this as fast as I could and working on it when you're half-asleep isn't very productive either. Stupid need for sleep!

Anyways, please R&R! Let me know what you guys think! Or if you have questions, concerns or the like I'm all ears.


End file.
